The invention relates to a ball target, and more particularly to a goal assembly for receiving and retaining a game ball.
While soccer is still a relatively minor sport in the United States, it is a rapidly growing sport. As a result, there are not enough available fields for play, let alone for practice. It would thus be desirable to have a small, light weight and portable goal assembly for practicing the game of soccer and honing the skills involved in eye-foot coordination.
It would also be desirable to have a lawn game having a pair of such lightweight, portable, and inexpensive ball targets in which players could kick a game ball into the game target for achieving points in various games.
It is also desirous to have a small, portable golf ball target for receiving and retaining a golf ball for practicing of the game of golf.